


of dreams and neonites.

by feoux



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Guns, Magical Boys, Magical Realism, Mild Language, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feoux/pseuds/feoux
Summary: in which a boy gets called in to play a surreal round of hide and seek, only to get more than he'd ever bargain for.





	of dreams and neonites.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2019) collection. 



> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2019 as part of Team Alternate Universe 1. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeBGzy0Hd-aCGxn9nA41FpeLFQSVKx2PhoRKtEgRYWxSO1CPQ/viewform)!
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **J-Hope – "Daydream"**  
> [lyrics](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2018/03/j-hope-jeihob-daydream-baegilmong) | [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OK3GJ0WIQ8s) | [supplementary](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/dc/66/84/dc66847a3c4b16e9c0e82fa2f8551dcc.jpg) \- [prompts](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/8a/9a/91/8a9a9197d7cc96862bea99e243f4f552--copenhagen-style-ron-weasley.jpg)
> 
>  _thank you_ to the ones that helped, encouraged and believed in me throughout the process. also, thank you for reading.

for once lee donghyuck didn’t wake up late, he actually beat his alarm set on his phone by fifteen minutes. him oversleeping like a baby was seen more as a flaw than a perk to his mother as he grew up, and usually she’d always find the time to comment on that– but not today.

and that was the least of his worries. he could’ve found relief in not being nagged on, but there was a more pressing matter. as donghyuck started to wake, it was too warm, too hard for him to turn over. still drunk on sleep, donghyuck tried patting at his shirt, only to feel for a few zippers and a different kind of texture instead– that’s when he realized that he was wearing a leather jacket.

the boy wondered, was this some kind of prank? did his older sister try to sneak it on him in the middle of the night? 

donghyuck shook his head, thinking that would be ridiculous; he was already wearing a sweatshirt, so it would’ve been a hassle to put on. and he knew his sister wouldn’t waste her time as she had a reputation to uphold. no one tried waking him up to tell him that he has the jacket on anyway. 

figuring he still had time, donghyuck went to fish up his journal to write about how he woke up in a jacket he thinks doesn’t belong to him before carrying off on his morning routine. it didn’t cross his mind that something was off until after he walked out the front door. 

everything around him was quiet. he couldn’t even hear the traffic, donghyuck did not find this to be scary. he couldn’t bother to be scared because he was overwhelmed with this starving need to walk back into his house. he feels as though he forgot something. it’s only saturday morning: he didn’t need his backpack. all he needed was that heavy jacket– wait, the jacket?

what would he need the jacket for? he found it strange– this suddenly developed attachment he has for an article of clothing he never would imagine wearing. it was strong enough for him to challenge logic, then defy logic by going back inside to fetch the jacket… only to see that it was actually waiting for him in the living room. 

this is the part where donghyuck wants to stay inside and question everything that has– or hasn’t happened up to this point. he’s pretty sure his mother hasn’t moved away from the sink in the forty-five second interval he spent standing outside the house. officially curious, he walked over to his mother, discovering that she’s blankly staring at the water running in the sink. donghyuck tried to show off his cute charms and poked her cheek, the same way she always did with him when he was a kid— unfortunately that did not work. then he waved his hand over her eyes– that didn’t work either. 

the boy didn’t allow himself to get sad just yet. he quickly ran over to his sisters room, but not after knocking the door. usually she’d have music playing from somewhere, he wouldn’t know. instead of finding her yelling at him to leave, he discovered that she was staring at her clothes rack. it was like she and his mother were mannequins. knowing how his day was going already, helped him make the only decision there was to make– get out of the house. 

while doing that, donghyuck felt a buzz in his pocket. muttering a _what now? _under his breath, the boy didn’t know what he should be more confused over. the fact that he’s been texted an address somewhere or the fact that he’s received a text in the morning. trying to hop back on the train of thought is evident in his voice as he announced to his dormant family that he’s taking off.__

__the water was still running when he left._ _

__☆_ _

__donghyuck isn’t the type to remember directions… yet. he finds this fact about him a bit embarrassing, but he’s also fine with it. him discovering that the address takes him to a hotel he thought was a convenient store was a bit of a surprise._ _

__with one hand on the hip, and the jacket hanging on his shoulders, the boy stood at the entrance, confused and considering his options in front of the hotel’s revolving doors. he didn’t think that the sender is probably some creep that’s been eyeing him for the past three months and finally managed to lure him into a setup for an ambush, or worse. though the what-ifs were hard to think about if there’s nobody around. anywhere. the entire city is mostly devoid of human life, besides himself and his mannequin-esque family. expecting anyone to be in the lobby waiting for someone to show up would be wishful thinking at this point._ _

__the boy walked through the doors into the lobby– the very empty lobby… which meant no one would kick him out if he went inside rooms with the _staff only signs_ , let alone all of the rooms. tossing his jacket on the counter, he grabbed a call bell walked towards the nearest room. donghyuck was going to find somebody. _ _

__— he just didn’t think it would be _that_ soon. or that easy. he didn’t think he’d find somebody in a room plastered with lava lamps– when was the last time he’s seen one of those? for a moment he found himself distracted by the lamps, until he noticed he wasn’t hearing the clacking of the keyboard anymore, because the person that was typing is now looking at him. _ _

__“um, sorry? I–” this was pathetic. so pathetic he can feel it in his gut, with an oasis of sadness. how exactly was he going to address this guy? he looks like he’s bathed in the fountain of youth. and very busy._ _

__“not now, I need to finish up this paper.”_ _

__“I just need help with something, I think I’m… lost? I’m supposed to be meeting someone here.”_ _

__“what are you even _doing_ here—” donghyuck could tell that this guy was already thinking about kicking him out of the room, but he was surprisingly merciful. taking his glasses off, he rolled over to donghyuck with his computer chair with clasped hands, more than ready to explain the situation. _ _

__“this paper has a twenty page requirement and I keep writing through the second page over and over because my laptop keeps eating the second page when I’ve written it all the way through. now, I have a reputation to hold on campus, with my professor and his teaching assistant and if I don’t finish this up in time, that reputation— it’ll crumble like cheap cookies. you understand?”_ _

__donghyuck wanted to laugh, amusement forming in the pit of his stomach but he bit inside his cheek. “computers aren’t supposed to eat up pages, what the—”_ _

__“I _know_!” the guy snapped, throwing his hands up, “okay, I _know_ that!” _ _

__“you’re worried about your paper, but I walked in here from a very empty lobby and—” he didn’t really know where he was going with this, but there was no better time to ask, “y’know, what if none of this is real?”_ _

__this doe-eyed guy looked like he was subtly stunned to silence. it was hard to tell with how calm he looked. but the more donghyuck looked at him, the more he saw that he was concerned. of course this guy was going to think he was out of his mind. “what’s your name?”_ _

__“oh, I’m sorry! my name is lee donghyuck.”_ _

__“alright, donghyuck—” and he says his name, followed by a soft, exasperated sigh, “that has got to be one of the basic go-to meta, fourth wall, whatever theories… ever? of course that’s what happen when people consider majoring in theatre.”_ _

__okay, this guy lost him. the boot doesn't fit, but he feels slightly offended all the same. “what does majoring in _theatre_ have to do with it—” _ _

__“anyway, even if things do seem like–” the young man paused, and he has this look of disbelief on his face. “why… am I even _talking_ to you? I have to stay here and finish this.” _ _

__the guy pushed his chair backwards, back to his desk to work on his apparently doomed essay. donghyuck took a few steps closer to him and his little workspace. everything on his desk looks as if it’s been dated in the 1990s, which makes him a bit perplexed. “mister, the hotel lobby is empty. your laptop keeps clearing up an entire second page, but they shouldn’t though— I thought that was what printers do, when they’re old and dusty! all I’m asking is… what if this is your nightmare?”_ _

__“if this is a nightmare of my utmost deepest fears and anxieties, then I would like to resolve it,” the man replied, eyes fixated on the screen. this guy was either confident or stubborn. either way, it was almost funny to watch him struggle to pick up the flow he lost._ _

__donghyuck pressed further, “but what if you _don’t_ resolve it? like, you can actually put it off and just leave the room and see how empty the lobby is— you work at the hotel right?” _ _

__the guy grumbled and surrendered, raising his hands up and slowly pushing himself away from the ancient laptop. “yeah, I do, but why would I _want_ to look at an empty lobby?” _ _

__“because you work at the most popular underdog nameless hotel in the district and I know that it’s always busy.” donghyuck almost sighed in relief as he saw the guy finally standing and walking away from that workstation. he looks like someone that wouldn’t run right back, so he turned around and added, “you also have a really good bakery.”_ _

__the guy laughs as donghyuck opened the door, “yeah, we do have a good bakery.”_ _

__donghyuck has officially found somebody. it’s one (1) person, but he can make do with it. he glanced at how the other guy gawks at the state of the lobby. he almost looked terrified.. “oh wow, it-it really is empty. wait, why is there a jacket?”_ _

__the boy could practically feel an exclamation point fire up in his head when the jacket was mentioned, “oh yeah, that’s mine,” he said while rushing over to grab it. “I didn’t see a coat rack when I came in.”_ _

__come to think of it, he hasn’t taken a good look at the hefty clothing. while looking at it, he notices there’s a patch on the right sleeve. it’s a bit basic, nothing but a neon green cube with sparkles that reminded him of the sparkly heart emoji. he doesn’t catch the somewhat dramatic gasp in the distance until the source was closing in with piqued curiosity. “wait, let me see the jacket, please?” donghyuck wordlessly handed his jacket to the man, and his eyebrows immediately furrowed. he looked like his shocked phase would continue to last through the next ten minutes. “oh… _ **oh**_. oh god, okay, um.” _ _

__the more seconds passed, the more donghyuck could see the other’s face turning pink, “what’s wrong–”_ _

__“my name is– well, you should call me doyoung.” donghyuck smiled a little, relieved at the fact that this doyoung has a name, which means he won’t have to consider calling him bambi, or thumper— “I think we’re in trouble.”_ _

__aaaannnd the relief is gone._ _

__“what? what trouble?”_ _

__doyoung then held up the boy’s jacket as he asked, “when you woke up, were you wearing this?”_ _

__“yeah, how did you… ?“_ _

__“listen, eight months ago, I woke up in my jacket, too.” doyoung then inspected the sleeve, briefly smiling at the sparkling cube. “did anyone see you this morning?”_ _

__donghyuck shook his head. “I don’t think my mom or my sister saw me. no, they were staring at clothes and… water.” he could almost shiver at the memory. a cheap horror film plot waiting to unfurl. “also, does this mean that jacket is mine?”_ _

__“yes, of course the jacket is yours!”_ _

__the boy couldn’t get anymore confused than he already has. what the heck does doyoung mean, of course? if there’s a system, donghyuck has no idea what it is or how it works. he already wants the transcript of the powerpoint, if there is one._ _

__“your family is distracted, the city is scarce, that means w-we’re in big trouble.”_ _

__donghyuck quickly learned better than to plague a flustered guy with questions, so he stops talking and watched doyoung pace back and forth instead. he looked like he had a plan. he just couldn’t put it into words yet. “I feel like I shouldn’t say this, because this is extremely terrible timing, but… since you have that jacket, this means you’re a new member of the neonites. we don’t do initiations, so you can count this situation as one… if you'd like.”_ _

__hold the phone: he’s apart of a _gang_? _ _

__☆_ _

__donghyuck was still staring at the green patch thinking of the what-ifs with doyoung. the more he thought on it, the more he realized how… this wasn’t fun. talk about getting lucked out with possibly boring training. maybe he’ll prefer that to thinking about the odds of this:_ _

__what if there was a dream monster on the rooftop of the hotel? what if the dream monster was working its magic through electrical wires? what if the dream monster was so grand that its laid a spell over every nook and cranny seoul? what if this monster was the _walpurgisnacht_ of dreams? _ _

__the boy hasn’t registered the amount of pressure he’s been placed under. he only pulled one person out of an endless, insufferable fate of essay writing– and according to doyoung, there are five more. the idea of getting a bunch of other guys trapped in nightmare simulations should be overwhelming, but these are dreams. he can’t help but take it all in stride. what could possibly go wrong?_ _

__after several minutes of pacing back and forth in the same three meters of tile, doyoung finally re-routed himself towards the counter, and sat on top of it. “we… need… do not disturb signs. and… those wet floor stands.”_ _

__“should we get all of them?”_ _

__doyoung nodded. “yes, _all_ of them. and get all of the keys. card keys, normal keys… get them all and stuff them in my backpack.” _ _

__donghyuck quickly followed orders like clockwork, dumping doyoung’s backpack of workbooks and binders and filled it up with a couple of flashlights, a makeshift first aid kit, and the rest of the hotel items. confident that he knows the hotel from the back of his hand, doyoung suggested they started the hunt without a map._ _

__they started with the first floor and finished in a quick sweep. donghyuck doesn’t complain– he couldn’t. this was the first time in a while that he’s doing something normal and it could be the last for the next few… hours? who’s telling the time anymore? he’s counting his blessings._ _

__he immediately lost count of the rooms they checked when he reached the door that took him and doyoung to the inside a stadium. it looked quite barren; the lights looked like they’ve been on non-stop for twenty-something years, and they were just starting to dim. then came a draft that lurked well enough to reach donghyuck’s ankles. he then figured it’s time to go back into breaking the ice before anything else arounds them gets creepier._ _

__“do-doyoung? we should talk. tell me everything.”_ _

__doyoung did a double take at the new kid, confused. “I don’t _know_ everything.” _ _

__“I mean anything. like, uh. what are the neonites?”_ _

__doyoung explained they were a team that… took care of the supernatural. nothing to do with vampires, ghosts werewolves or mummies, but monsters of another kind. donghyuck felt relief and excitement and fear over knowing more about this group he’s apart of, but the more doyoung explained, the more it turned into a venting fest. soon enough, he was almost throwing hands in the air. “we’re not a class of wizards with wands– as much as I’d like for us to be, but ** _no~_** we have to have guns because that’s our _signature_! we’ve been around for about a year and a half, our leader should know by now that we can come up with something else. we’re not the only group out there and—” _ _

__“what other teams are out there?” donghyuck had to throw a somewhat meek apology for interrupting before doyoung started to look at him funny. thankfully he didn’t start scolding, or maybe that was the creepy stadium draft trying to shake him down again._ _

__“there– there’s so many! there’s uh… cosmos, friday… there’s velveteen, they’re pretty cool, honestly.”_ _

__“velveteen, huh? are… those the girls that work at that one candy store in hongdae? they’re really good when it comes to valentine’s...”_ _

__doyoung turned his head, a little surprised that donghyuck can put two and two together. even if it’s obvious to those aware of the magical social circles, donghyuck is new– literally a magical baby and he’s already a sponge. “I think I understand why you got a jacket a lot better now.”_ _

__before donghyuck could ask what that meant, they saw an exit. he was eager to run out there, take a whiff of fresh air, but doyoung stopped him. “can’t let anything happen… you just got here. we’ll go out slowly.”_ _

__and slowly they went… to discover that there was no apparent danger, but one guy kicking a soccer ball and watching it avoid the goal before him, triggering a low buzzer sound. donghyuck pointed the guy out to doyoung asking, “what’s that quote about insanity?” the worst part is that he’s got the aim right, it was the ball that was the problem. after three more failed kicks, donghyuck himself had to realize that what this guy was doing isn’t working. so he decided to take it upon himself._ _

__“I’m going out there.”_ _

__it’s was simple. too simple. donghyuck jogged into the field, walked towards the soccer guy as he placed the ball on the ground, only to give him a slight bewildered look when he asked, “can I borrow this for a moment?”_ _

__doyoung reached the soccer guy just in time to watch the new kid pick up the ball and physically carry it over to the goal, chucking it inside the net at a very close range. all three heads turned towards the sky when it was suddenly decorated with fireworks._ _

__“oh no,” said the now distraught soccer guy. “we’re fucked.”_ _

__doyoung squinted, suspicious. “what-why, what happened?”_ _

__soccer guy starts walking backwards, already preparing himself for what he believes is the ultimate dissipation of the land beneath him. doyoung followed and donghyuck got worried when he reached earshot of the explanation. “no, I’ve had like, recurring dreams about this and every time the ball hits the goal, the field falls apart.”_ _

__“we have an exit though,” donghyuck said, “back inside, it’s really creepy though.”_ _

__the soccer guy looked like he were stuck in a dilemma between wanting to donghyuck because he is a savior and wanting to sock his arm simply because he took his ball. instead he took his hands and thanked him. he would’ve taken longer, but the ground started to rumble, alarming the three._ _

__“my name is mark… aaaand let’s get the hell outta here.”_ _

__☆_ _

__— the freshly golden three got out of there by the skin of their teeth. their escape ended with mark rolling slowly on the floor, doyoung running halfway down the hall and donghyuck staring at the do not disturb sign he just placed on the door, almost scared that it would fall off from all the shaking that happened inside._ _

__while mark was brought up to speed, he and donghyuck had a more properly shared introduction. that was when donghyuck learned that there were locker rooms– not the general locker room, but the secret locker room, where everybody on the neonite roster place their jackets. according to doyoung, that was another one of the leader’s ideas– just another that he disagrees with. it wasn’t to hide their magical identity, it was to separate it from their job as hotel employees. donghyuck glanced at mark, who was seemingly relishing in doyoung’s rant on their leader. but once again, the new kid interrupts him with a question._ _

__“also… who’s our leader?”_ _

__“lee taeyong. speaking of jackets, taeyong said he got his at a cherry blossom picnic.”_ _

__“that’s… sweet,” donghyuck murmured, starting to get deep into thought._ _

__doyoung subtly makes his point. “don’t get me wrong, he can be pretty sweet. but he’s pretty stubborn.”_ _

__“so are you, though,” mark teased._ _

__“you really wanna go there right now, mark?”_ _

__trying not to give into laughing, mark shook his head. “I think that’s as far as I’ll go–”_ _

__it was easy for donghyuck to imagine it. taeyong stirring awake from a nap on a blanket, wondering why it was warmer than it said on the weather channel, just to find that there’s a jacket on top of him. and it looks as if someone put it there so he wouldn’t get sick._ _

__the idea of that was so strangely vivid that the scene itself was suddenly being projected on the lobby floor. it wasn’t as if it were a movie scene, but more like a presentation. and the finished result was a large mound of cherry blossom petals settled in front of the main entrance._ _

__“did we not just talk about this?” doyoung asked, tilting his head in awe. mark looked at the flowery pile for a second, then went to nudge donghyuck’s arm. doyoung's eyes darted back and forth, looking at donghyuck, to the flower pile, then back to him. then he pointed._ _

__“hey...” donghyuck was stammering now as doyoung paced over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. he opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t… or more like he couldn’t. this wasn’t something he could explain, since that was the first time he’s ever done that anyway. the boy was more afraid of both doyoung and mark thinking that he wasn’t human. but mark approached donghyuck with his jacket, handing it over to him as he said, “it’s like you openly daydreamed it.”_ _

__donghyuck’s brows furrowed with worry. “...why does that sound bad?”_ _

__“because, whatever this is that’s messing up the hotel and probably the whole city is affecting us, which means it’s getting stronger.”_ _

__☆_ _

__for the past several hours donghyuck has done everything but wear his fated leather jacket. from tossing it on furniture to staring at it as if it’s the most profound, undecipherable object in the universe. the boy felt like it didn’t make sense for him to wear it, even spending a microsecond on wondering if he even deserves to wear such a thing. the hesitance wore heavy on his voice when he asked, “so. should I just put the jacket on like, right now?”_ _

__he didn’t really know who to direct the question to. doyoung was busy with room checks and do not disturb signs. mark approached from behind to subtly shake him on the shoulders to reassure him. “you got the jacket, it’s _yours_! I’m surprised you haven’t done it _before_ , it’ll _protect_ you.” _ _

__donghyuck couldn’t feel more kiddish than he does in this moment, holding up the article of clothing and pouting from the accumulated confusion he’s endured since morning. “from _what_? how does this thing even work?” _ _

__the boy could almost sense doyoung was shaking his head as he let out another sigh of exasperation. he goes on to explain that the jacket would protect him from any creature or entity that isn’t of this earth and to some extent, their powers. “I didn’t say this before, but if you put it on and clap twice it’ll be like a uniform, but uh… cooler.”_ _

__the new kid nodded slowly, because he was starting to get it, then he glanced around to realize he’s the only one that has a jacket on him, then frowned. “so your jackets are in that locker room, right?”_ _

__mark nodded. his eyes widened seconds later with the realization of complete terror before turning around towards doyoung, who almost looked as if something within him cracked like a smartphone screen. “uh... yeah. I forgot to mention they’re all locked in there.”_ _

__“only two people on our team know the passcode and they’re not here,” mark added._ _

__donghyuck’s expression goes flat with disbelief and disappointment. “...you’re _kidding_ me.” _ _

__mark shook his head. “nope. so, we should go and find them.”_ _

__if only that were easy. this is as far as donghyuck has ever gone in the hotel and this is just the fourth floor. he’s been inside for so long he’s forgotten how many stories it has total and he’s too afraid to ask; donghyuck is pretty sure that if he knew, his head would spin. but it would probably grow large and explode first. he started to tie the jacket around his waist from the sleeves. at least he’d be somewhat prepared. that doesn’t take away the awkwardness he feels, though._ _

__“to tell the truth, I’d rather not be the only one with the jacket on,” the boy confessed. as dream-like as this entire situation was, the self-consciousness and the bashfulness– typical feelings that would keep him and most people from doing certain things– were kicking in donghyuck’s head. big time. “what if I end up as the sucky new kid and end up embarrassing myself?”_ _

__doyoung rolled his eyes and gave the boy a nudge, then started walking to the floor where they left off. “that’s the most ridiculous idea I’ve ever heard– you have us. and I’d rather not debate about this, just… keep it with you.”_ _

__mark caught up to give the boy another nudge. “honestly? we already had a sucky new kid, the first four weeks with him were hilarious.”_ _

__those words stopped the boy in his tracks let out a very dry scoff and it doesn’t last more than a moment. this doesn’t help donghyuck. no, this makes him want to go back down to the lobby and meditate, maybe._ _

__donghyuck quickly caught up to the other guys when he faintly heard an unfamiliar, but friendly voice greeting them inside. “hey guys! perfect timing~ I’m kind of dying here.”_ _

__doyoung’s jaw dropped at the person he found. “j- _jaehyun?_ ” _ _

__when donghyuck entered the room he sees that the room is plastered with decorations. fairy lights bordering around bookshelves, a birthday banner hanging over the entryway and some easy-to-clean confetti on the floor. the soft-spoken room decorator jaehyun turned around and scratched the back of his head with a tired grin. he’s probably tired of putting up banners but he looks definitely happy to see them. however, it was clear something was off._ _

__that humble-confident, friendly tone he took with doyoung started to waver the more he spoke. he looked like he was going to go mad if he hadn’t already. “okay, so I’m decorating the room and everytime I’m halfway done, something happens. like I close my eyes for five seconds and the entire room is just _plain_. and then another time I watched the decorations float back into the box I took them out of and–” _ _

__“how exactly does that work–” suddenly the ground started to shake, knocking mark off his feet. “ **oof!** ” _ _

__luckily mark landed on some pillows that haven’t been picked up. seeing what happened with him, donghyuck immediately got to the floor before it would throw him off balance and doyoung went to hold onto something. jaehyun simply stood there with crossed arms and a very visible frown on his face, patiently waiting for the shaking to subside. his mood matched well with the dim lighting with no hope. “...and then I have to start over. this is like the millionth time already.”_ _

__“deja-vu,” doyoung replied flatly, thinking back to his ill-fated essay. “the repetition, the do-overs, the shaking.”_ _

__the frown on jaehyun’s face steadily wore off when he noticed donghyuck on the floor. “what’s your name?”_ _

__“lee donghyuck.” he silently swore the more he introduced himself the more he felt like tongue was tied. he would get up from the floor to properly greet this guy but. maybe he did need the jacket on after all. “nice to meet you?”_ _

__“likewise!” jaehyun then knelt down to see if donghyuck was okay, briefly noticing the jacket tied around his waist but doesn’t ask about it. mark sat up, and doyoung laughed at the newly developed mess that’s been made from the quake. the lighting was also poor. when jaehyun asked what they should do if not redecorate, donghyuck rolled onto his stomach. “I’d say we clean up the decorations and take them with us, but what good would that do?”_ _

__“I feel like I’m a sim,” mark mused as he rubbed his temples then pointed at donghyuck, “and you’re a sim. and doyoung’s a sim a-and someone’s just fucking around with us, but _ **who**_?” _ _

__donghyuck groaned over this notion, as if it couldn’t be anymore true. “I feel like my family were the real sims. no. wait. they’re the npcs.”_ _

__“and with all these nightmare simulations we have, it feels more useless the longer we stay. the cake is a lie.”_ _

__“I want caaaaaake.” donghyuck looked up to see that jaehyun chuckling. he’s laughing at him. and donghyuck started to think about how unbelievable it was, the idea of finding genuine amusement in the madness that is this damn hotel. that laugh made the kid feel like he fell in the rabbit hole– the real one. and on top of that, this guy he barely knows could make a pose with his foot on the stomach for an hour like freaking _gaston_ and donghyuck would not mind it. _ _

__“what are we even.. doing? let’s just leave.”_ _

__mark nodded his head in agreeance and stood up, already heading towards the door they went through to go inside– but the doorknob refused to turn. like it’s stuck– no, locked. doyoung immediately frowned. donghyuck was forgetting how to breathe._ _

__“...why can’t we leave?”_ _

__after another few seconds, mark surrendered. then suddenly the room glowed with a single light bulb the moment he thought of an idea. “wait, there’s another door.” he turned towards the said door, hastily rushing over to it, “am I right, or am I right? I better be righ–”_ _

__the door opened. and suddenly donghyuck could breathe again._ _

__“yesssssss,” mark cheered in relief, “god bless hotel rooms with connecting doors!”_ _

__jaehyun took a glance to the other room from the distance and grabbed a box that was once full of decorations, dumping the remaining confetti on the messy floor before leaving._ _

__☆_ _

__once all the guys waltzed into the adjoined room, the door closed behind them. “why can’t hotel rooms just look like hotel rooms even under dream magic?” donghyuck complained. “this looks like a kitchen.”_ _

__the hotel-room-kitchen looked large, almost like a first floor penthouse; donghyuck wished that would make more sense in his head. but at least all of them could see there was another exit. “good thing we don’t have kitchens on the fourth floor– oh _no_.” _ _

__doyoung froze in place, eyes nearly watering at the sight of wrapped sandwiches in nearly made stacks, uttering the word, “food,” under his breath. while donghyuck glanced at him and the stacks, mark walked towards the guy that made them ( _“ **johnnyyyyyyy** , what are you doing~?”_) and jaehyun was already headed towards the sandwiches with the empty box in hand. _ _

__johnny, the tall sandwich maker, looked up at the small herd of boys, just realizing they just got here and baffled at the way they were swarming through his tragic workstation. “guys… what… what the hell? can you guys get– I need to finish making sandwiches!”_ _

__“nah, you made enough of these– mark stopped and raised a brow at the finish product’s triangular cross-section– one of many. maybe too many. he found the contents a bit too eclectic, but it was fresh, has bite… with jam in the middle. “johnny, I’ve never seen that kind of sandwich before.”_ _

__“then you live under a rock.”_ _

__as if to further prove this statement, donghyuck admitted to seeing nicely edited photos of the sandwich on instagram once when he got bored out of his mind. jaehyun in turn confessed that he took a selfie with the sandwich on instagram, also adding that doyoung liked that selfie. johnny grinned. “tsk, tsk, a bigger rock than _patrick star–_ ” _ _

__“how many were you trying to make?”_ _

__“over 9000. I made about eighty.”_ _

__mark only stared at johnny, speechless and concerned. doyoung slowly stepped away to help jaehyun and donghyuck with packing up the sandwiches into the box. “okay, john… if this is your nightmare, then you automatically deserve a bonus, a raise and a _month’s_ vacation. everything but the sandwiches are fake and…” johnny watched as jaehyun took the full box of sandwiches to the door. “we’re gonna take these sandwiches… we can take this stuff back, right?” _ _

__the tall guy looked confused, but decided to go with it. “yeah… of course!”_ _

__“okay, cool. we’re hungry. and we’re gonna–”_ _

__mark paused and ran over to the main door to see it could open– and it did. jaehyun sighed in relief as he carried out the full box, muttering a _thanks_ to mark as he made his exit, doyoung and donghyuck followed with a backpack that was then partially stuffed with the rest of the food. _ _

__“we’re gonna leave. also we need our jackets, there’s an emergency.”_ _

__“wait, what?”_ _

__“it’s why you thought you needed to make _over nine thousand_ sandwiches.” _ _

__donghyuck took a glance at johnny and could tell he didn’t want to look at, think of or make another sandwich again. apparently he was a baker and the nightmare simulation spectacle made him appreciate cookies a lot more._ _

__☆_ _

__those sandwiches were subsequently set up for _The Mandatory Neonite Family Lunch Meeting_ , the important event that was long overdue. the group unanimously agreed that the sandwiches weren’t bad and were even better because they were cut into triangles. mark jokingly asked johnny if he wanted to eat one and he immediately swatted at him to stop before he took off to fetch the jackets. then doyoung left to follow him with his not-so-secret plan of also getting the damn passcode to the locker room. _ _

__johnny and doyoung both return carrying three jackets each, returning each of them to their respective members while the remaining two rest on the big lobby couch. everyone decided to sit in a circle on the tile floor, watching as donghyuck made a formal introduction as a member of the group, explaining how he got his jacket and his arrival to the hotel. applaud the boy, one of which were incredibly excited over the new recruit._ _

__“I didn’t think that… at some point in my life I would be destined to join a group of magical boys but–”_ _

__as soon as donghyuck uttered the term ‘magical boys,’ johnny stood up and rushed over to the boy to give him a nearly bone-crushing hug and told mark that he owed him 70,000 won. flailing forearms attempted to make the shrugging gesture towards mark as a way to apologize. johnny made his own apology for the sudden hug and was quickly responded with forgiveness… in a _very_ high pitch. _ _

__donghyuck knew what he said didn’t sound right so he tried repeating himself again, but not only he sounds like he’s on helium, he squeaked the second time around to. the entire lobby was filled with laughter, one of them rolling on the floor and another into someone else’s lap._ _

__in between pitchy laughs, donghyuck squeaked out, “that’s **it**! I wanna put on my jacket!” just about tickled pink, johnny let the boy go and two blinks later he’s hastily shoving his arms in his leather sleeve to see it would fit better than it did when he woke up with it on – and it does. the background laughter faded out as all the other guys follow suit. _ _

__in this moment, donghyuck doesn’t feel like he’s been wound up in a group of magical boys that take after the magical girls he’s seen on television, he feels like he’s walked into the secret headquarters of a new batch of power rangers. no one has clapped twice yet, settling in the cheesy, somewhat awkward moment of silence for the hell of it._ _

__glancing at everyone, donghyuck asked, “who is missing again…?”_ _

__“ten… and taeyong,” jaehyun answered._ _

__“we should split up then, there’s enough of us now, right?”_ _

__four out of five of them hate the idea but four out of five of them are well-seasoned fighters. so how bad could this possibly be? all the nightmares so far involve random happenings getting in the way of plans. silly, repetitive limbos that only kill them inside, along with little bloopers that involve affecting vocal chords. embarrassing as it was, donghyuck found this to be relieving. for there were no monsters, no insect giants taking over the city, no falling through the skies nor the skies actually falling._ _

__doyoung wore slight disappointment on his face, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. “okay, we’ve wasted enough time already. let’s split! johnny and I will be… sub-team-captains and we’ll— should we choose or should we let them choose?”_ _

__“no, that’s fine– I wanna choose the new kid. you take the rest, doyoung!”_ _

__well, then. no. time. wasted. donghyuck could feel his stomach falling into a bottomless pit and a hiccup coming from a just meters away. the intimidation could not be more real. he wanted to say okay, where to? but instead he reminded himself and the entire lobby that his voice has been chipmunked by a known unknown entity. he winced in annoyance, as if the piled up magic surrounding the area is mocking him. the sputtering, lighthearted laughter briefly resumed, but donghyuck has had enough. he huffed, gritted his teeth and clapped twice._ _

__the results were instant. the boy’s claps triggered a soft, but large poof, engulfing donghyuck in vapor and glitter dust. when vapor cleared, he got to see that not much has changed. just a change of pants and his sneakers turned into really sturdy boots. he wonders if they were as legal as the magical pistol that’s appeared with his holster. also he smells great– wait. what? “why does… whatever this is smell like cherries?”_ _

__mark, stunned, began to point towards the boy’s head. “uh, donghyuck? you ** _are_** a cherry. I mean your hair...” _ _

__donghyuck tried not to freak as he felt around for his phone, which was somehow still in one of his jean pockets. he quickly switched the phone to camera mode and– “whoa!”_ _

__his dark brown hair was now styled in a dark shade of red._ _

__“I should’ve done this earlier.”_ _

__☆_ _

__“so why are we… going straight to the highest floor?”_ _

__going up the stars has been a drag for both johnny and donghyuck, but seeing a hallway being completely different from all the others has been a sight for sore eyes. the boy was no longer thinking about the idea of picking a non-affected room to sleep in or randomly dumping doyoung’s backpack in the middle of the hall, but instead thinking of how much it costs to spend a single night in the suites._ _

__“the penthouse is the best part! plus… what if we see both ten and taeyong up here?”_ _

__donghyuck believes very much in the former statement. the latter… not so much. everyone that has been rescued so far had individual dreams of their own, so it’s difficult for him to expect any different. so far there’s a living room with very little furniture, only a coffee table and a television set. doesn’t make it any less pretty. then there’s a bathroom (which happens to be larger than the living room) with a bathtub with some glitter liquid goo. it didn’t look like something bath bombs would pull off._ _

__“stop looking at the tub.”_ _

__“okay, but it looks like it has something in there.” the soft shimmer was alluring, and donghyuck wondered why it hasn’t piqued johnny’s curiosity the way it did his own. then it started to bubble, startling him. his jumpy legs took him backwards, just far enough for him to bump into johnny, causing him to laugh. he probably thought it was cute, seeing a rookie flip out at something that’s possibly miniscule._ _

__“it’s okay. don’t get trigger happy yet,” he said in between chuckles, “it’s either a fairy or a siren and those are usually harmless… until they’re not.”_ _

__donghyuck dropped his jaw, baffled while he’s getting ushered out from the bathroom. medieval fantasy meets modern day magical boys, just how many species are going to be on the plate of enemies? the boy is starting to think he’ll dream about the lost memories of his previous life at this point. “seriously? you guys deal with fairies and sirens?”_ _

__“once this blows over we’ll tell you the busan story.” while patting donghyuck’s head, he pulled a do not disturb sign from a pocket of the backpack, placing it on the door. “let’s just… avoid the bathroom for now.”_ _

__and then there was another door– this place has way too many doors– that led them into a kitchen– or maybe, it is a kitchen? it’s supposed to be a kitchen. according to johnny, this area is supposed to have a marble island, which he believes is a very important to make a kitchen whole. but the island, along with the entire kitchen and dining area itself is replaced by a diner that looks like it came straight from the 1950s from somewhere in the states._ _

__in addition to that, there was a guy sitting in a booth, with his chin resting on his hand. donghyuck was nearly convinced that was an android. johnny thought otherwise._ _

__“... ten?”_ _

__the guy reacted, from being in shock when he stood up to him looking livid as he marched over to the pair. “johnny, I thought you were going to pick me up! where’s your car?”_ _

__johnny, stammered, “I… I don’t have a car, we’re still at the hotel. ten, this is entirely a dream, and nothing is real. eeexcept the food!”_ _

__this ten goes on to complain about how it felt so real and that he downed three milkshakes– one of which was johnny’s favorite (cookies and cream), that he’s been waiting for johnny and his ride for the past five or six hours and all the staff left the diner for the day and allowed to let ten stay._ _

__“it’s hard to tell the time because the clocks here don’t work but I’m pretty sure it’s that long.” ten gave johnny and donghyuck a glance over. then he looked at johnny again, this time donghyuck could see ten’s face going a bit red; ten tried to laugh it off, but it didn’t work. “if you’re wearing a jacket with no shirt… you’re probably right.”_ _

__“I– wh-what the hell.” johnny looked down, then slowly covered his chest by crossing his arms. ten looked at donghyuck, asking, “he didn’t clap yet?”_ _

__the boy shook his head, then jokingly commanded the older guy, “start clappin’!”_ _

__“ohmigod, FINE.”_ _

__two claps, a bout of confetti vapor later and johnny had a shirt again, though it was a bit different than the muscle tee he had on before. the rest of his get-up similar to donghyuck’s. this time the area smelled of pineapples._ _

__“I don’t think I can get used to the fragrance thing,” donghyuck said while backing out of the diner. ten followed, pulling johnny along with him by the sleeve. for the moment, the boy relishes on him being a little less fearful because this guy, ten, is quite a friendly guy and isn’t as intimidating._ _

__“I know I can’t, it’s the best part… what’s your name?”_ _

__“lee donghyuck, I’m new to this whole… thing.”_ _

__“welcome to the club… I guess that means I’m not new anymore, huh?” ten then looked back at johnny with a grin and added, “and now you can no longer make fun of me.”_ _

__while ten was busy sticking his tongue out, johnny only looked at donghyuck and shrugged apoligetically. the three returned to the living room, where ten released his grip on johnny’s sleeve, fell into the brief case of deja vu, and also mentioned that something was missing. he approached the entrance to the bathroom, already opening the door before the other two could stop him._ _

__the rare bubbling from the tub has amplified to suspicious, and the three could see a head slowly emerging from the mesmerizing surface. donghyuck was relieved that the liquid wasn’t like mud, otherwise he would be thinking that the person wasn’t human (on that note the boy realized he’s watched way too many subtitled clips of the twilight zone). no one should be able to blame him though, the glitter bath guy had pretty large eyes._ _

__while ten covered his mouth, johnny went over to nudge donghyuck’s side. “what did I tell you?”_ _

__“we’d find them both in here,” donghyuck echoed._ _

__ten turned towards the boy, sarcastically presenting, “lee taeyong, resident bath stealer.”_ _

__said bath stealer took a good, long look at everyone, then shyly asked, “do you guys have a towel?”_ _

__☆_ _

__“make~ up.”_ _

__apparently ten does this when he’s stuck in labyrinths: make some random transformation phrase, clap his hands and strike. even jaehyun would join him when he’s feeling up to it. taeyong tried to tell the two to knock it off, but ten ended up making a magical hero challenge out of it instead and it subsequently blew them up on social media. this time it was plain and simple, like it was a way to wish himself good luck. it took awhile for donghyuck to figure out what he was smelling were the scent of bananas._ _

__“I can’t believe you didn’t bring my jacket,” taeyong mumbled sadly._ _

__donghyuck could only stare at the back of taeyong’s damp head as he’s inflicting his leaderly scolding on johnny. the authoritative charisma was more than apparent as they power walked down the emergency stairs. “I… can’t believe it either,” the boy muttered in awe._ _

__this was it. everyone that’s known to be at the hotel has been found. while donghyuck is filled to the brim of relief, everyone else looks busy looking forward to the next step or looking confident. johnny on the other hand, just wanted to get over the recent fuss being thrown at him._ _

__“okay, I get it. I still suck at planning. but we found you. and ten. and now we need to re-find everyone else because this entire hotel has gotten mad.”_ _

__this was true. for a split second donghyuck thought he had seen pac-man patiently waiting on the end of the hall when they left. while johnny filled taeyong in on the situation, the latter felt around for his phone, only to lowly grumble when he discovered it wasn’t there._ _

__“one of you guys try your phones,” he suggested, “I’m hoping this thing hasn’t sucked the energy out from cell towers.”_ _

__this was moment number eleventy-something– the one of many in which donghyuck wonders if it’s possible for him to fit in. he feels so lucky that he’s transformed already, otherwise he probably would’ve shrunken and turned into an actual chipmunk, figuring out a way to see what they see on their shoulders. those feelings shut down soon enough, when taeyong stopped abruptly once they reached the main floor, turned around and threw his arms around donghyuck’s middle, surprising him with a tight hug. donghyuck couldn’t bring himself to speak, eyes darting towards the dome of taeyong’s head, to johnny disappearing to the lobby and ten catching a glimpse of the scene and smiling– probably still very excited over no longer being the newbie._ _

__taeyong finally released the boy after what seemed to be half of an eon and explained his piece._ _

__“I’m the one that sent the text for you to come here. to be honest... I didn’t think the place would turn into a whole dream machine when I sent it. really, I was just thinking I could sweat you out over sandwiches and tea and then say you’re on the team anyway, but. shit happens. and you pulled through. for all of us. thank you.”_ _

__and there it was, the real first impression. not the silly one where he’s falling up from the tiny glitter bath-pool,but the one where taeyong looked like he’s just finally leaving from detention with the rest of the consequences in his hair. he’s laid back and he spoke like everything was going to be fine. and there’s no problem because he’s done his homework. to top it off with a cherry, the leader is basically telling him he belongs. donghyuck has earned magical validation._ _

__he’s truly earned it._ _

__the leader gave donghyuck a couple of pats on the back before opening the door, mumbling, “okay, time to re-group!”_ _

__the others finally returned, after double-checking most of the important spots on the main floor (janitor’s closet, main office; doyoung’s idea). it seemed that all of them have already clapped into their jackets; jaehyun’s hair was a faded brown, now he’s trying to sneak a body nap on the couch sporting copper-colored hair. a freshly blue-streaked doyoung is tapping his foot in deep thought._ _

__mark’s change-up wasn’t much of a change up. just a big comma on his hair that was easy on the eyes. he kicked at the couch from the back, startling jaehyun enough for him to roll out on the floor. “why’s his hair wet?”_ _

__taeyong shrugged as he fetched his jacket from the couch jaehyun rolled off from. he would’ve answered sooner if it weren’t for jaehyun, who was still laying in a strange position. taeyong made a face, decided not to ask and walked off. “I had like… three dreams earlier? it was like that one movie–”_ _

__“wait, what?”_ _

__“it’s a long story.”_ _

__“isn’t there one room or area we haven’t checked?” jaehyun near-shouted from the floor._ _

__donghyuck added, “doesn’t this hotel have a security room, someplace with a bunch of CCTVs, or–”_ _

__“oh my god, we do,” doyoung gasped, eyes panning towards the floor from how shocked he is that he didn’t think of it before. “how the hell did I forget that?”_ _

__“because that’s what happens when you have less people to brainstorm with you. also, your mind races faster than a jack rabbit,” taeyong teased. doyoung only glared as he started to walk off, probably to the place jaehyun suggested. everyone else followed, but only taeyong found amusement in doyoung’s accelerating speed. “and now he’s beginning to pace like a jack rabbit.”_ _

__doyoung looked back at taeyong, just in time to see him clap. his glitter vapor wasn’t as much of a shock to the new kid– though he did find it strange, the closer he was to donghyuck, the more he thought he smelled like a new car. seeing that taeyong’s hair was as red as his own was, he thought that maybe he was an actual car in his past life– wait, that’s absolutely absurd._ _

__taeyong flashed a smile at the boy before looking ahead at doyoung, who looked like he was seconds away from bearing possible jack rabbit fangs. instead he spoke at the leader with grit. “y’know, I don’t really care for this teasing, lightning mcqueen. we should have been in that room like, ages ago~ ”_ _

__“I– wait, what did you just–”_ _

__“if you smell like a car post-transformation and tease like a car, you’re probably a car disguised as a human.”_ _

__soon enough, the entire squad made it to the security room (but not without some sputtered laughs). doyoung busted through the door with a kick, only to let out a jumpy yelp before taking a quick shot at a colorful blob sitting on one of the camera stations. [ the squad all watched as the small blob turned grey, then dissolved into the air. it all happened so fast, it made donghyuck’s head spin. if only replaying a scene were possible, the boy thought._ _

__“...that looked tiny,” jaehyun mumbled, almost sounding disappointed. then his expression changed into that of wonder. then horror. “what if he just shot up a baby orb?”_ _

__“a...b-baby orb?” doyoung looked back to the others, not ready to grasp onto the possibility. “like it has parents?”_ _

__mark shrugged. “after all this, I expect parent orbs, big ones. or just a mama orb.”_ _

__donghyuck tried to think deeply, finding himself slowly walking backwards out of the room. he figured that nothing about everything he’s been through here was supposed to make sense, but this was mighty ridiculous. even if there wasn’t anything else how could it be possible that the queen dream orb was the only one pulling this off? the boy gives up, once more on coming up with an answer, and throws another hypothesis into the wind. “suppose there’s one nearby, how about we think outside the box one more time while finding it?”_ _

__☆_ _

__thinking outside the box took the boys outside of the nameless hotel and around to the back, where they find the pool area, having been disheveled by a much bigger blob-orb-thingy of dreams splashing around in a very filled pool. and this one had a few round looking legs._ _

__while johnny is trying to keep ten from looking too closely, mark is looking even closer. “ _we found the **mother~**_ ”_ _

__“so… if we defeat this monster,” jaehyun mused, looking a bit conflicted because at the moment it appears this monster only wanted to have a good time in the pool, “what would happen to us? also this hotel should be placed on a different street, ‘cause this feels like a paradox.”_ _

__“right? we should be closer to the arcade,” taeyong answered, “next to that candy store. but this is kind of where we started.”_ _

__“after all this, I feel like I should retire.” a couple of gasps and shocked exclamations shot into the air, assuming that johnny would be retiring from the squad, but the captain-in-training quickly elaborated, “I mean I’m not! and I’m talking about baking. I won’t quit that either.”_ _

__donghyuck knew he had more than enough ideas to go around this mess, but he couldn’t fight the next one. “hey, what if this monster wanted to join us?” as if the gigantic orb understood, it responded by splashing donghyuck in the face, earning some laughs from mark and ten. then suddenly more water was splashed on taeyong._ _

__“you can’t be humanizing a monster, donghyuck,” doyoung informed. ten then nudged the boy’s arm, mouthing the words _rookie mistake_. wiping the excess water off his face, donghyuck rolled his eyes, sheepishly laughing at himself. “yeah, yeah. uh…” then, more upbeat, “let’s finish this.”_ _

__“guns at the ready, also, let’s… surround this thing.” taeyong instructed– and one by one the guys followed. like semi-chaotic ducklings that kind of knew what they were doing, but they also didn’t. of course, this made donghyuck feel like he was a lot less alone in this magical boy business. he was the last to pull out his pistol, only mimicking the closest member beside him (which happened to be johnny)._ _

__“three times, guys. ready, aim… fire!”_ _

__one, two, three shots of white laser beams were plunged into that orb. the strategy was perfect, too perfect; the orb was starting to lose its color, but more slowly than its tinier counterpart. everybody decided to leave, not wanting to be there when the orb finally dissipates. donghyuck had to be personally dragged away by doyoung._ _

__“I just wanted to be sure it’s defeat didn’t trigger some black dream hole or something!”_ _

__taeyong nearly sputtered in amusement and turned around to reassure the boy. “we aren’t pretty soldiers, kid! we’re neonites. what happens in _magical vegas_ stays there. I think we’re done.” _ _

__“if we’re done, then what happens now?”_ _

__“I’d like to think we wake up, see each other tomorrow… hope we remember everything.”_ _

__“yeah,” doyoung joined in, “and try not to have a run-in with any of these things ever again.”_ _

__the entire team looked up to see that the hotel was dissipating from the top. some of the boys talked about how sad it was, another mentioned the sandwiches were still inside. all donghyuck could do is walk across the street, sit down on a bench, close his eyes and accept it._ _

__☆_ _

__— — — it was a miracle lee donghyuck didn’t wake up late, he actually beat his alarm set on his phone by fifteen minutes. him oversleeping like a baby was seen more as a flaw than a perk to his mother as he grew up, and usually she’d always find the time to comment on that– but she’s busy nagging donghyuck’s sister instead._ _

__the boy spent this special time window to properly wake up, feel around to find a leather jacket that’s laid on top of his blanket. his fingers traced around the green cube patch on the sleeve and in record time, his mind flashed back to his little-big adventure at the nameless hotel he initially thought was a convenient-store-inside-a-building. that and the chaotic teammate-friends he made along the way._ _

__while checking the time, he discovered a text message with an address, but the location was not unknown, but an arcade he only went to once. this made the boy smile wide, for it was a miracle that he even woke up at all. those what-ifs were put to great use. now it’s time to hope and check off to-do lists and other wild, adult things as he dives back into reality._ _

__that doesn’t stop him from running into the many pros and cons of his new secret job, though– donghyuck is bound to that for life._ _


End file.
